1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a manipulator for an instrument for minimally invasive surgery, having at a proximal end a handle for operating the instrument, and wherein the instrument is removably placed at a distal end, and wherein a parallelogram construction is provided between the proximal end and the distal end for guaranteeing an unambiguous positional relationship between the handle and the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a manipulator is known from the international patent application WO 03/086219.